bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
All Connected (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "All Connected", Season 1, episode 13, 13th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip's Missing! Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh, right. Now I remembered. Pip went to the doctor's for a checkup, so Pop is all alone. Uh, Pop? Are you okay? Pop: Me? I'm just fine. Just fine. {sad} I miss Pip! {Crying} Bear: Whoa. Uh, But, But, Pop, it's okay. Pip is coming back this afternoon. Pop: This afternoon? Bear: Mm-hmm. Pop: This afternoon? Bear, that's a long, long time. {Crying} Bear: But, But, Pop, come on, there's lot of things you can do on your own. Pop: No, Bear. No, Bear. It's not. There's nothing to do by myself, I can't have any fun without Pip. Bear: Really? Pop: Yeah, like, I can't play catch, cause there's no one to throw it back, I can't play Hide-and-Seek, cause there's no one to seek and there's nobody to say something together with at the same time. Don't you see, Bear? No Pip. No Fun, Bear. No Fun! {Crying} Bear: But, But, But, Pop, take it easy. There really is lots of things you can do on your own. Pop: Oh, Yeah, Like what? Bear: Uh, well, you can help me fix things. Pop: Fix things? What? Oh, No thanks, Bear. That wouldn't be any fun without Pip either. {Crying} Bear: Oh, well, Uh, Oh. Well, Nah, you wouldn't be interesting in that. Pop: What, Bear? What is it? Bear: Well, it's just the world's record for balloon bouncing, that's all. Pop: (gasping) Bear: But you see, it's a one otter thing. Pop: Really? Bear: And, uh, well, never mind. Pop: Oh. (gasping) Hey, I'm one otter! I can do it! Connections, All Connected (song) Tutter Solves a Puzzle Shadow's Song Bear: Hey, you know. I was just thinking. You know who I haven't seen today? My good friend Shadow. Come on. Let's go find her. {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: She's got to be around somewhere. Maybe if we look real hard and song a song together maybe she'll appear. So, come on. {sets a box of Bearcraft tools on the table} Sing with me. (Start singing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Left camera pans) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (He stopped singing without the plant) Hmm... Shadow? (Shadow magically appears left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, Big old Bear. I'm over here. Bear: Good to see you, Shadow. So tell me. What have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, nothing much. Just disappearing into the shadows out by The Otter Pond. Bear: Ooh. That sound like cool. So tell me, Shadow. Could you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see what I can fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-London Bridge is falling down *1st part falls and screaming* Shadow-Falling down *2nd part falls and screaming* Shadow-Falling down *3rd part falls and screaming* Shadow-London Bridge is Falling Down *last part falls and hollering* Shadow-My fair lady Build it up with wood and clay, Wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, My fair lady. Lady-You think this is gonna work? Boat Captain-Of course! Shadow-Wood and clay will wash away, Wash away, wash away, Wood and clay will wash away, My fair lady. *Man screams and falls* Lady-Are you alright? Shadow-Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, Build it up with iron and steel, My fair lady. Lady-You think this is really gonna work? Boat Captain-Oh yeah I guarantee you! Shadow-Iron and steel with bend and bow, bend and bow, bend And bow, Iron and steel with bend and bow, My fair lady. *Man screams and falls again* Lady-Look out for the queen! Shadow-Build it up with gum and glue Boat Captain-*pretends to be Shadow's singing voice* Chew, chew, chew, chew, chew, chew! Shadow-Build it up with gum and glue. My fair lady. Lady-How do you know this gonna work? Boat Captain-Well this is what I call a bridge! Except my feet are stuck Lady-Next time you should build a tunnel! Boat Captain-Right. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great song. ♪ London Bridge is falling down ♪ Checking the Shower Head / Ojo and Treelo Play Train {Cut to: Bathroom} Pip Returns Pop: Pip! Pip: Pop! Pip and Pop: I missed you. (gasps) I missed you too. Oh. Bear: So nice to see you, Pip. Pip: Same here, Bear. Luna Talks About Connections and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. {enters his balcony} Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And How are you tonight? Bear: Just great, Luna. We had a great day. Pip went for a checkup today so Pop was here by himself. Luna: Oh, my. I'll bet Pop really missed Pip. Bear: Yeah. But Pop found a way to have fun by himself until Pip came back. Luna: Oh, I'm glad. And what about Ojo and Treelo? Bear: Well, Ojo and Treelo made the greatest Choo-choo from just a bunch of boxes. The Little Bear Express. And we traveled all across the countryside. Luna: Ah, there's nothing like racing across the countryside by train, I often watch them from up here. But tell me, what about our little friend Tutter? What did he do today? Bear: Oh, Tutter put together a great puzzle. It was a picture of. Luna: Oh, let me guess. Both: A piece of cheese. (laughing) Bear: That's right, Luna. And I bet he know when he had for a snack, when he was done. Luna: Cheese, of course. Bear: Yeah. Both: (laughing) Luna: My, my, Bear. It sounds like you had a wonderful day. Bear: I sure did, Luna. Being near all my friends always makes for a great day. Luna: I know, Bear. Being with your friends is the best connection of all. Bear: True, true. Luna: Well, Guess I better be getting up back in the sky, the Earth will start to feel lonely without me. Bear: All right, Luna, but would you join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Oh, I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. {Camera pans to see Pip and Pop playing the balloon in the attic right in front of Bear.} Well, maybe you and I can connect again Tomorrow. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts